The problems associated with cleaning and maintaining a rain gutter assembly mounted beneath the eaves on the usual fascia board or other structural member are well known. It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a hinged support for such assemblies which has the following advantages:
It provides a hinged support by means of which the gutters may be shifted from an upright, operating position to an inverted dumping and cleaning position, and back again to their operative positions.
It is easily shifted between its two positions by an operator standing on the ground.
When in its operative position, it is secured against inadvertent shifting to its dumping position by excessive wind forces.
It is protected from damage by snow and ice sliding from the roof under adverse climatic conditions.
It is usable with all the usual gutter assemblies employed in the usual patterns of gutter installation, including straight runs, outside corners, and inside corners.
It is simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to install and use, and substantially maintenance free during its service life.
The foregoing and other advantages of the invention are achieved by the provision of a hinged gutter support assembly which in its broad aspect comprises a bracket component and a wraparound hanger component, both of which may be manufactured from single lengths of formed wire. The bracket component is nailed or screwed to the fascia boards of the building and provides an eye forming one element of the hinge. The hanger component enters the eye and wraps around the gutter, forming the other element of the hinge. Releasable latch means secure together the two ends of the hanger component.
Detent means interengage either the fascia board or the bracket with the gutter or hanger, for stabilizing the gutter in its operative mode, and preventing it from being blown or otherwise shifted to its inverted, dumping position. However, when it is desired to clean the gutter, a simple maneuver with an appliance operated from the ground may be employed to unlatch the hanger, and invert the gutter, thereby dumping its contents. After cleaning with a hose or otherwise, the gutter may be swung back to its latched, operative position, ready for another term of use.